V Day
by Little Ler
Summary: What a way to spend a Valentines day! With a new enemy,with a whole new plan.He's after Serena and Darien's love energy.A love not worth losing...R


Ok, ok I can't help that I write stories and don't finish them(I'm trying)anyways I know that this is not a Valentines story but I want to write it anyways.Now I don't fell like giving you any details so let get this story started...

Serena:Yes Darien is coming home today!

Amy:How do you know that his plane will reach by today?

Serena:I'm pretty sure,I have faith.

Raye:Like that is really gonna help you.

Serena:I really hope that his plane reaches here on time.

Mina:You hope,its not.

Lita:Thats true.

Serena:Hey if I spend my Valentines home today I will be...

Mina:Depressed..

Amy:Sad

Raye:Happy!

Serena:No!

Raye:No I will feel happy

Serena:No wonder why you have no heart or better a boyfriend.

Raye:Serena!

(Raye runs after Serena, and the girls try to stop her but people just think that they are playing tag)

5:00 pm...

Raye:So what are we gonna do?

Mina:You know how Serena is feeling.

Serena:It's ok girls I know what your talking about.Hey I'm gonna go home.

Girls:Ok...

(Serena leaves)

Serena's house 8:30...

Serena:He's not coming.Or mabe he is,or mabe he isn't.No he's coming.

12:00 in Serena's room...

(crying voice)Serena:He's not coming.No!

(Serena takes the bear that he gave her and throws it at the door)

(15 minutes later)

Serena wakes up and feels the cold breeze from her window.

Serena:I need to close the window

A voice:No you don't..

Serena:Who are you?

The voice:It's me Darien

Serena:Then I don't want to talk to you!

Darien:It's Valentines I wanted to make it extra specaial for my princess.

Serena:I have to go to sleep!

Darien:Really?I know you have been waiting for me.

Serena:So!I have ya so what!

Darien:So come on,you know you want your valitines present.

Serena:You don't know that

Darien:If you don't come I will have to come and get you.

Serena:Then come

(Darien yanks Serena but in a soft manner)

Darien:Close you eyes.

Serena:NO!

(Darien lightly closes Serena's eyes)

Serena:Darien no!

Darien:Serena trust me.

Serena:And if I don't

Darien:Then you will not get your presant

Rayes temple..

Mina:You think he actually came?

Raye:No!

Amy:Mabe...

Raye:Not

Lita:Ya

Mina:You know he might have planned something romantic for her.

Raye:You wanna go and see

Mina:You mean spy?

Lita:Ya,thats a good idea.

Amy:it might not be that good.

Mina:Come on Amies

Raye:You in?

Amy:I am in.

Lets go.

Raye:Mars Crystal Power!

Amy:Mecury Crysal Power!

Lita:Jupiter Crystal Power!

Mina:Venus Crystal Power!

Darien's apartment...

Serena:Why am I here?!

Darien:You don't want to have a romantic Valentines?

Serena:Not with you!

Darien:Oh Serena..

Serena:You make me so mad sometimes

Darien:And you look so cute when you are mad to

Serena:OH!

Darien:Come on go put on the dress I laid out for you in the bathroom

Serena:This is what you call roamtic?

Darien:Go on

(Serena walks into the bathroom)

The snoopy girls..

Mina:What do you think they are doing in there?

Raye:I don't know,but Serena seems mad

Lita:You mean very mad

Amy:You know having a Valientines with Darien meant alot to her.She really wanted it to be specail,just the both of them.

Mina:Ya you are right,we should get closer so we can hear.

Amy:Did you just hear anything I said?

Raye:Ya,but you agreed to spy on the two love birds

Lita:Come on it will be fun

(the girls move closer to the window)

Inside...

(Serena comes back)

Darien:You look sexy

Serena:Why should I even say thank you

Darien:You know I love you,I said I wanted to make this night perfect and I did.Just having you is enough.

Serena:Then you should have come early,all I wanted was to see you.

Darien:And I added more to that.

Serena:Just give me my presant!

Darien:After all this planning no not know.Now just eat the food I made

Serena:I am not doing this because I want Valintiens but because I am hungry.

Darien:Hmm.. humm..

The girls..

Lita:She seems to be bying in his roamnce.

Amy:You know he is very skilled.

Raye:You mean romantic,when I was with him he was so,so...

Mina:Amazing hot,cute,romantic,everything

Raye:You guys seel that?

Amy:Feel what?

Raye:That strange energy?

Everyone:No..

Raye:It seems that it is after somebody and love enrgy.

Amy:Who and what do you think it's after?

Raye:I'm not to sure.

Mina:You think?

Amy:Kindof..

Inside..

Darien:You done?

Serena:What do you think?

Darien:I'll take that as a yes,let me take your plate.

Serena:Now is our so called Valentines over?

Darien:No Serena it's not,now come with me for your presant that you are tribbing for.

Serena:What if I don't want to?

Darien:You will want on my Princess.

Serena stayes firm.

Darien:Alright you can stay there,it's fun lifting you up.

Darien lifts up Serena

Somewhere...

Darien:Here we are my princess.

Serena:Where are we?

Darien:Let me teleport us inside.(Darien teleports)

Darien:Look

Serena:Gasp..Dar..I..I

Darien:Your speechless

Serena:How did you do this?

Darien:Remember evernight when I came home late?Well that is how I did it

Serena:For me?

Darien:Well yes

Serena:Darien I am so sorry,I feel bad for having to put you through this.

Darien:I said I will do anything for my princess,espicailly for Valentines Day.

Serena:How can I ever repay you?

Darien:Your smile is good enough.

Serena:No it's not you know you want more than that

Serena kisses Darien.

Voice:It's about time.

Serena:What did you say?

Darien:I didn't say anything.

Voice:I have been waiting for that love energy to build up

Darien:Who are you?

Voice:I am Mark.

Mark:I came to still your love energy.

Serena:That will never happen.

Mark:Oh really?

Yay really.

Mars:Mars Flame Shooter!

Mark:Oh so you brought guest,well I will come back for you.

Serena:How did you know we where here?

Mars:Serena,Darien we need to talk

Happy Valentines?

Ya right,who is this enemy.And why does he want Love Energy?Especailly from Darien and Serena.

I will type the rest but for now,I will let you think of the ending.

Bye...

Update 2007: Wow you guys wouldn't believe it.. I found this story on one of my old disks. I wrote this story atleast 2 years ago. I just wrote it to write, LOL is it too late to still send in a Valentines Story???


End file.
